scarlet x wedding x ?
by Amaya Kuruta
Summary: Aku tak tau. tapi untuk menggantikan mata hijaumu yang indah itu, kurasa mata scarlet ini akan sangat cocok.


Oyasumi Minna san!*plak.

Nah, nah… saya balik masih dengan cerita gejenya. Kali ini tiba-tiba aja dapat ilham waktu lagi goreng tempe (?)

Jadilah kebut sejam untuk menuliskan ide cerita pas goreng tempe. Jujur Amaya ga pernah mengkhayal pairing ini sih. Karena Amaya lebih suka kalau Kurapika jadi cewek dan pairingnya ama Killua XD*plak

Atau Kurapika jadi Cowok tapi pairnya sama saya sendiri XD* Dibakar.

Nah, fic ringan ini dibuat bukan karena gam au nglanjutin yang satunya. Cuma sayang aja ilhamnya. Belum tentu dapet lagi kan? awas.. typo berceceran XDv

Well, Enjoy and tinggalin jejak kalau bisa ^^

 ** _My arms around your shoulder, my hand in yours_**

 ** _Because I wanna be your lover, because I wanna be your friend_**

 ** _I tell you "good morning" and I fall into a dream again_**

 ** _and I'm fine with that kind of natural way-of-living._**

 **Kurapika POV**

Hari ini terasa sangat istimewa. Segalanya. Sinar mentari, awan, kicauan burung, bahkan menurutku gemericik air di kolam taman itu menyanyikan lagu yang sangat indah. Bahkan aku tak perlu menunggu waktu tidur dan berharap untuk segera bermimpi indah seperti biasanya. Aku tak butuh. Yang kubutuhkan saat ini adalah kenyataan. Yang kubutuhkan adalah jarum jam itu berputar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bisakah? Oh Tuhan.. mengapa terasa amat lambat? Bahkan aku bisa merasa jas putih yang kukenakan perlahan mengusut. Mengapa sepuluh menit terasa sangat lambat? Ah, ini selalu terjadi kan? Seakan jam itu mati dan tak bergerak jika kita menunggu sesuatu yang sangat membahagiakan. Dan aku? Ya. Tentu saja aku menunggunya. Bukan.. bukan sesuatu. Tapi dirinya. Dirinya yang entah mengapa membuatku melupakan segala rasa sakitku.

Kapan aku mulai merasakan perasaan aneh itu? entahlah. Aku tak yakin aku mengingatnya. Tapi.. saat kau menusuknya.. membunuhnya.. membunuh orang yang penting bagimu itu- dan tentu saja musuhku- jujur aku terkejut. Kenapa kau membunuhnya? Aku tak marah karena kau mengambil jatahku. Tapi kau tak perlu mengotori tanganmu dengan membunuh orang terpenting bagimu kan? Saat itu aku hanya tau, kau melakukan itu untuknya. Dan aku menduga, kau akan menyusulnya. Dan betapa mengejutkannya saat aku melihatmu lagi. Satu bulan setelah insiden itu. masih di tempat biasanya kau melakukan pertunjukan. Masih menarik. Namun saat itu – bagi semua orang- pertunjukanmu semakin menarik. Karena kau melakukannya dengan 'atraksi barumu'. Kau melakukannya dengan mata tertutup. Tentu saja aku tau apa yang terjadi. dia mengambil mata indahmu kan? Entah kenapa, aku merasa tak rela. Tak rela karena tak bisa melihat mata indahmu.

Kau tak mengenalku saat aku memanggilmu pelan. Dan kau terkejut saat kusebutkan nama dan siapa diriku. Tentu saja. Karena aku pernah berniat membunuh orang terpentingmu. Saat itu kepalaku benar-benar kacau. Karena aku merasa tak seharusnya aku membiarkanmu kehilangan orang terpentingmu. Tak seharusnya aku membiarkanmu kehilangan mata hijau indahmu. Itu terjadi saat kau membunuhnya kan? Ia mengambil matamu sebelum ia pergi.

Aku tak pernah merasa yakin. Tapi saat kau tersenyum padaku, kau terlihat melakukannya dengan tulus. Tanpa beban, dan… dendam. Aku merasa kesal melihatnya. Kenapa? Karena harusnya kau marah dan mencoba membunuhku. Tapi, ternyata tak semua orang memilih perlakuan bodoh sepertiku. Iya kan? Kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tak bisa menyimpan dendam sebesar itu. benarkah? Ah, saat itu aku benar-benar protes pada tuhan. Kenapa bukan aku yang bisa bersikap seperti itu?

Dan semua berjalan seperti aliran air. Takdir. Saat setiap aku harus pulang ke apartemenku dan aku menemukanmu di pinggir jalan. Menikmati makan malammu. Aku berusaha mengacuhkanmu. Sungguh! Tapi itu hanya kehendak hatiku saja. Otakku mengirimkan perintah lain. Kakiku membelok dan mendekatimu. Kau tak menyadari keberadaanku. Tentu saja! Dan akupun memanggil namamu pelan. Kau tersentak kaget dan tersenyum lebar. Dan kalimat pertamamu tak pernah kulupakan.. "Aku senang, kita bertemu lagi, Kurapika."

Aku tak perlu berdebat lagi. Kali ini hatiku ikut memerintahku untuk menghampirimu. Dan entah kenapa, aku suka melihat senyumanmu. Kau berceloteh riang. Menceritakan apa saja yang bisa kau ceritakan. Tentang pertunjukanmu, tentang apa yang kau rasakan. Aku ingat kau selalu menanyakan padaku tentang langit malam. Apakah cerah? Bagaimana bintang? Apakah banyak? Apakah bulan sedang sabit atau purnama? Kau bilang kau suka memandangi langit malam. Dulu- tentu saja-. Dan itu semakin membuatku berfikir, kapan kau bisa melihatnya lagi? Akupun semakin merasa bersalah padamu.

Aku tak pernah mengerti bagaimana hati bekerja. Aku tak tau kenapa ini bisa menjadi takdirku. Aku tak pernah ingat sejak kapan. Sejak kapan kita menjadi semakin dekat. Sejak kapan kau bisa membuatku duduk berlama-lama denganmu dan mengacuhkan tugas yang bertumpuk. Tapi, aku hanya tau satu kenyataan yang.. entahlah. Aku sudah jatuh kedalam tawamu. Aku mencintaimu.

Kau menangis? Aku menatapmu takut. Aku takut harapanku pupus. Egoiskah? Ah, aku tak butuh jawaban pertanyaan itu. tapi aku tak bisa tenang- tenang saja memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaanku yang lainnya. Kenapa kau menangis saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu? Kenapa kau menangis saat aku memintamu untuk menikah denganku?

Maafkan aku. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Untuk membuatmu dapat merasakan keindahan malam yang kau suka.. dan,untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik. Tapi alasan sebenarnya adalah.. aku mencintaimu. Sesederhana itu! karena itulah, aku memaksamu untuk menerima hadiah dariku. Aku tak peduli tapi, aku ingin kau memakai mata scarletku yang pasti cocok dengan matamu.

Dan.. hari ini pun tiba. Aku tak tau kenapa setelah sekian lama aku mengingat semua cerita kita, ini masih berjalan lima menit. Dan aku merasa sebal. Kupikir, waktu suka sekali mempermainkan perasaan bahagia seseorang.

" Oi! Kurapika! Sudah waktunya kau masuk ruangan!" Aku menoleh.

" Ah, Leorio! Kau datang? Kukira sekarang kau sedang ujian." Seruku terkejut. Leorio mengibaskan tangannya.

" Kau pikir aku bisa memintamu mengulangi pernikahanmu? Ini hanya terjadi satu kali. Aku melihatmu menikah! Setidaknya itu meyakinkanku kau benar-benar laki-laki!" Aku meliriknya sengit. Tentu saja aku laki-laki!

" Apa mereka berdua datang?" Tanyaku. Leorio mengangguk.

" Tentu saja. Asal kau tau, bagi Gon kau tak hanya sekedar sahabat. Kau sudah seperti kakak. Tentu saja itu berlaku untuk Killua. Bahkan aku sempat menemani mereka memilih hadiah pernikahanmu, Kurapika." Leorio membukakan pintu. " Nah, kalau kau tidak segera masuk, mungkin aku akan menggantikan tempatmu." Katanya sambil tersenyum jahil. Aku tertawa kecil.

" Coba saja kalau berani." Sahutku. Aku segera beranjak dari dudukku dan mengenakan penutup mata berwarna hitam. Ah, mungkin aku akan menghitung detik.

 **Kurapika POV end.**

 **My PoV**

Aku membenarkan sarung tangan putihku. Kemudian mengambil penutup mata hitamku, dan memakainya. Aku mematut diriku di cermin. Sempurna! Entah kenapa hari ini aku merasa amat bahagia. Siapa yang tidak bahagia jika akan segera bersanding dan mengucap janji setia bersamanya yang disukai? Ah, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bukan? Aku tak tau bagaimana bisa aku bersanding dengannya? Dia. Aku tak pernah mengenalnya sebelum insiden itu. Aku bahkan tak mengingatnya setelah kejadian itu. Tapi malam itu, kau datang. Kau menyapaku. Aku tak bisa melihatmu. Tapi saat kau menyebutkan namamu, aku tersenyum. Jangan Tanya kenapa.. aku juga tak tahu. Aku hanya merasa aku perlu melakukannya. Meskipun aku tak tau apa kau suka dengan sikapku.

Kejutan untukku. Kau menghampiriku hampir setiap malam. Kau bahkan rela mendengarkan cerita-cerita tak jelasku. Jujur saja aku melakukannya bukan karena aku suka berceloteh. Tapi, kau juga tak pernah memulai lebih dahulu. Aku bingung dengan sikapmu.

Aku tau kau merasa bersalah padaku. Tapi itu juga yang kutakutkan. Setiap hari kau menyempatkan dirimu untuk bertemu denganku. Dan itu semakin meyakinkanku. Saat kau bergumam lirih.. " Kapan kau akan bisa melihatnya lagi?" aku tertegun. Kau melakukan ini semua, karena merasa bersalah?

Aku tak bisa menghilangkan prasangka itu dari kepalaku. Tapi aku harus menghilangkannya! Aku tak bisa egois dengan mengharapkan kau merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Merasakan bahwa aku nyaman bersamamu. Bahwa aku mencintaimu.

Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku. Dan aku tau kau akan khawatir karena tangisanku. Aku bahagia! Tuhan! Sungguh! Kau mengaturkan semuanya untukku? Terimakasih! Dan aku bisa merasakanmu tersenyum saat aku mengangguk dan dengan suara parau menjawab kesediaan untuk menikah denganmu.

Kau memegang lembut bahuku. Mencoba meyakinkanku. Tentu saja aku tak pernah benar-benar setuju dengan ide bodoh ini. Bagiku saat ini, tak penting apakah aku bisa melihat. Karena aku bisa melihat semuanya melewatimu. Kau akan menjadi mataku bukan? Tapi kau memaksaku. Dan aku taka akan lupa saat kau mengatakan hal itu padaku. " Aku tak akan pernah benar-benar kehilangan mataku. Karena aku melihat melalui dirimu."

Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku. Ya, kenangan yang indah. Meski dalam kegelapan. Aku menoleh saat kudengar pintu ruangan hiasku terbuka.

" Ah, Gon! Killua!" Mereka melangkah mendekatiku dan berdiri dihadapanku.

" Kurasa sekarang kau sudah harus memasuki ruangan." Seru Gon semangat. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk.

 **My Pov end.**

 **Normal Pov.**

Ruangan bernuansa scarlet itu ramai. Semuanya sibuk membicarakan kegemaran masing-masing. Kurapika menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Mencoba mencari sosok bergaun putih yang kini sudah menjadi istrinya. Ah, itu dia! Kurapika menemukannya sedang berdansa dengan Killua.

" Maaf, apa kau keberatan jika kuambil istriku?" Kurapika menepuk bahu Killua pelan. Killua menoleh dan tersenyum jahil.

" Aneh mendengarnya darimu." Jawab Killua dan membiarkan Kurapika mengambil Alih lantai dansanya. Kurapika berdansa dengan lihai.

" Ku.. Kurapika… kenapa, mata ini.. berubah scarlet?" Kurapika hanya tersenyum.

" Karena aku bahagia. Melihatmu tersenyum, dan melihatmu bisa melihatku. Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu, Retz?" Jawab Kurapika. Retz tersipu.

" Menurutku, kita seperti pasangan bajak laut yang menikah." Jawab Retz geli setelah berfikir beberapa saat. Kurapika tertawa.

" Tapi, apa benar tak apa-apa? Kalau kau mau, kau bisa memintanya kapan saja. Aku akan mengembalikan sebelah matamu. Jadi kau bisa melihat dengan kedua matamu. Tidak dengan satu mata seperti i..-"

" Ssst… aku sudah bilang. Kau tak perlu mengembalikannya. Aku bisa melihat apa yang kau lihat. Aku sama sekali tak kehilangan penglihatanku. Kau juga bisa melihat apa yang kulihat bukan?" bisik Kurapika. Retz tersenyum dan mengangguk. Karena mata itu, ia bisa melihat. Karena mata itu, ia tau. Ia tau bahwa Kurapika saat ini sedang memandangnya hangat.

" Err.. Kurapika.. hentikan itu." Retz membenamkan matanya di dada Kurapika. Kurapika tertawa.

" Apa yang salah dengan memandang istri sendiri?" Pikir Kurapika. Sedangkan di pinggir lantai dansa…

" Arghh…. Sialan Kurapika! Kupikir, aku duluan yang akan menikah!" Leorio meneguk anggurnya.

" Jadi, kenapa kau tidak segera menikah?" Komentar Killua. Leorio menoleh kearah Killua dan tersenyum lebar.

" ne.. ne.. Killua.. apa kau mau mengenalkanku pada Allu.."

" Tidak!" Killua menolak cepat. " Kau terlalu tua untuk Alluka!" Tambahnya. Leorio menyentakkan alisnya protes.

" Ah, bagaimana kalau dengan Mito-san?" Usul Killua. Kali ini Gon segera menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

" Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Leorio.

" Karena Mito- san tak akan menerimamu. Percayalah! Lagipula kau bilang kau masih seumuran kami. Jadi sepertinya Mito-san tak akan menerimamu." Jelas Gon. Leorio menjambak rambutnya Frustasi. Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Gon dan Killua yang masih sibuk menjodohkannya dan kemudian menggagalkan dalam satu waktu. Ia berbalik tergesa dan menabrak seseorang.

" Ah, Gomennasai!" Seru wanita itu. Leorio sudah akan marah saat ia melihat wanita yang menabraknya. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

" Neon sama! Kau dimana?" Sebuah teriakan menyentakkan Leorio.

" Ah, Senritsu! Aku disiniii!" Gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Leorio yang masih terpatung.

" Hmm.. Neon?" Leorio tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat alisnya.

\- END -

Nah, itu dia isinya ^^

Semoga berkenan dihati ya XD

Dan, semoga kalian berkenan meninggalkan komentar untuk Fic kebut Amaya ini :D

Arigatou Gozaimasu!


End file.
